A Way Home
by SageandSky
Summary: When Raven destroys a portal that sends her to the Young Justice universe, she meets the Team. Can she keep her secret safe from the heros, or will they find out who she really is? (There's gonna be some Spitfire drama cause I want to.)
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Hey it's Sky here. Sorry it's so short, but there will be more. A preview of chapter two for the person that can guess who Boss is.**

Prologue-

The guy's face scrunched up with stress. "Come on Kip, you got this."

His partner stepped back weirded out that his usually controlled partner **,** Kipper, was so stressed that he talked to himself. "Hey Kips, come on let me take over and you can take a break."

Kip looked at the man with a scowl that meant 'don't bother me'. "Sorry Frog, but Boss made it clear that only I could work on it."

Frog, whose real name was Freddy, groaned, "But Boss isn't here, so until he gets back let me do it."

Kip was about to reply with a snarky comment when a flash illuminated the dank, dark, and smelly room. "Look Frog! I finally did it! Boss will be so proud and happy."

Chapter 1

Raven was minding her in business grabbing a pizza that her friends and her had ordered, when a bright flash stopped her right in her tracks. Raven instantly pulled out her communicator, but it wouldn't turn on. The whatever caused flash must have disrupted the communicator. Then Raven did the most stupid thing she had every done, she flew straight towards it. The light soon faded, but not before Raven could figure out the source. It led her to an abandoned warehouse, where she could feel mystic power radiating off of the building. Then as she edged closer she could hear voices.

"Kipper! What is this?!"

"See this is why Boss wanted only me working on it cause I'm the only person that knows what's it's truly for!"

"And what's that, Kips?!" Realization seemed to dawn on the first voice. "It can teleport, can't it?"

"Oh my friend Frog, it's doesn't just teleport... It can teleport between dimensions!"Raven gasped and being cautious went out the window and she phased through the wall, already casting.

The two men looked at her and tripped, scared of her glowing eyes.

Raven stopped suddenly when she saw how unstable the portal was, something the man called Kipper, couldn't figure out. If she destroyed it then the closest things to it would be sucked in, which just happened to be her, the men, and a whole bunch of science equipment. She felt sorry for the people on the other side of the portal. People on the other side! The portal could bring them over into Raven's world, so she did the obvious... She destroyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Sky and I want to go ahead and post chapter two cause I just wrote chapter 3 and Raven has some really funny dialogue with Batman. I'm going to make you wait for that.**

Chapter 2 A few moments before Raven destroyed the portal

Robin was patrolling the streets for Raven when the second flash happened. He raced to find the source, and he soon found it in a old warehouse. "Raven are you there?" He called loudly almost foolishly. No answer came back so he carefully snuck in. Then he saw it a empty room, but at the far wall, next to a scorch mark, laid a piece of a purple cloak. Raven.

When Raven finally reached solid ground she almost threw up. Yeah, she had gone to her home dimension, but never through that unstable of a portal. She looked around and saw the two men unconscious with their science equipment laying on top of them. Serves them right. Then she looked up and saw a man in a black jumpsuit with a blue bird on his chest. That must be Nightwing. He looks exactly like Starfire described. Except he doesn't have long hair. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Raven made another rash decision. "My name is Sparrow and I'm from another dimension." She didn't know why she told that world's Nightwing a false name, but she didn't care.

He looked looked behind him and scowled. "Guys, I had this covered."

Raven noticed a group of teens behind Nightwing.

"This is MY city." Nightwing called angerily.

Raven involuntarily gasped. I must be is Blüdhaven. This caused Nightwing and the group of teens to look at her. One of the members', with green skin, eyes glowed. Raven felt another consious enter her mind. She instantly blocked her thoughts much to the girl's frustration. She felt the mind trying to dig in deeper, but Raven wouldn't let up. The battle seemed to be taking forever, so finally Raven let a memory slip that caused the girl to stumble back in surprise.

The girl, who Raven figured out was a Martian, hastily called out to the group behind her. "She tells the truth."

Raven smiled mischievously and winked at the Martian.

Nightwing groaned, "let me handle 'Sparrow.' You guys can go."

The Martian instantly countered. "Sparrow is a hero, she deserves to come with us."

Nightwing finally relented. "Fine, but I'm coming too."

The trip to the Watchtower wasn't helping Raven's stomach, but she pushed through it. When they reached the Watchtower one of the members, a blonde girl dressed in a orange and black striped jumpsuit, stalked off. Raven turned to see Nightwing whispering to the Martian.

"How is Artem- I mean Tigeress, doing."

"Not to well I'm afraid. She just can't get over Wally's death. She won't even go back to her and Wally's house." The Martian spoke sadly

Nightwing looked in the direction of the parting girl. "I don't blame her."

Raven realized the girl must be Tigeress. So who is Wally.

A computerized voice came over a speaker. "Batman 02."

A gruff voice came from the zeta tube. "Who do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Sky and when I saw that this story had 4 follows I couldn't deny you the awesome thing that is Raven and Batman's conversation. Sorry if it seems out of character it was just fun to write.**

Chapter 3

"Hello Batman," Nightwing called coldly.

Raven knew in her world that Robin had a falling out with Batman, but she was surprised that the othe world Nightwing had the same falling out. "Hello Batman." Raven called much to his surprise.

"And who might you be." He replied still very gruffly.

"Why should I tell you Mr. Nice Guy?" The members of the team that were lingering behind, took a step back at her boldness. All except Nightwing who, instead of backing away, smiled at her boldness.

Batman was now seething with rage although you wouldn't be able to tell unless you could read emotions. "Because if you don't I will find out my self."

Raven shrugged. "Fair enough, name's Sparrow."

Batman almost snarled, it came out as a low growl though. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Raven shrugged again.

Batman sighed. "What are your powers."

Raven laughed inside her head, but chided herself for showing emotion. Oh well new world new Raven. Raven looked really mad about his question, but in her head she was laughing. "How do you know that I have powers? I might not, just like you, your Boy Wonder, and Blue Bird over here." Raven almost laughed out loud when she saw Nightwing's face.

Batman looked at her suspiciously. "Hm, if you're from another dimension and know I don't have powers, than your world must have a brooding Dark Knight, his dark red sidekick, and a Blue Bird."

Raven almost wished her world's Robin could have seen Nightwing's face, maybe it'll teach him how to lighten up. She realized Batman was waiting for a response. "Ah something like that."

Batman face harden. "Now I'll ask again what are your powers."

Raven put on her 'hurt face' again.

Batman nodded. "You must have powers, because a normal human mind would not have functioned properly during the journey. Hints why the scientists were unconscious and you were not."

Raven snarled, much to the team's, and Batman's, surprise. "Why should I tell you." She chided herself again and calmed down. "Now may I please go to bed, I'm very tired."

Batman gave up and walked away muttering to himself.

"She can bunk with me." Called a female voice.

Raven whirled around to find Tigeress standing there. Raven smiled and walked over to her.

Tigeress smiled and laughed. "Never seen anyone stand up to Bats except Nightwing."

Raven smiled. "That's cause you never met a girl like me."

Tigeress smiled a painful smile. "My name is Artemis, but on missions call me Tigeress."

Raven knew the moment the thought popped into her mind it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. "Who's- I mean who was Wally." Raven instantly regretted the question.

Artemis shook a bit and gulped. "He was my boyfriend and partner in crime. He died saving the world."

Raven quietly sulked into Artemis's mind and saw a mental image of Wally. She gasped as he looked almost exactly like her world's Kid Flash. "Um Artemis, was Wally Kid Fash?"

Artemis nodded. Then she turned around and motioned for her to follow. When she finally got settled in Artemis and her's room she decided to explore. Careful not to let anyone else see changed into a shadowy raven and flew around in the darkness. Then she had a striking thought. What if Wally, or Kid Flash, was alive. Raven gasped. Where did that thought come from. The more she thought about it, the more she sensed it was true.

 **Sorry about the ending. I got lazy and started pushing for 500 words. (which is my goal for every chapter) If you liked it I'm surprised. Hm maybe I'll have more paragraphs in the Titans point of view. Let me know what you think. Please review and give me suggestions. Also I don't think Raven can read minds. (if she can let me know) I'm just choosing to believe that Artemis was broadcasting her thoughts it was hard not to see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is just to reward myself for surpassing the 500 word goal by about 100 words. I'm treating myself.**

Chapter 4

The first thing Raven noticed when she woke up was that she didn't have any dreams; good or bad. The second thing she noticed was Artemis wasn't there. So Raven got up, put on her leotard and cloak even though Artemis let her borrow some of her clothes, put her ever growing hair in a braid, and snuck out of the room. She heard sounds of grunting coming from down the hall, so she followed it. She soon came across a training area and smiled. She didn't want her skills to be rusty. The leaguer they called Black Canary was beating everyone that came close. That's the perfect challenge. She waited until Canary had beaten her roommate before speaking up. "May I try?" Raven mentally laughed at the Team's faces.

Canary shrugged. "Fine, but don't think that cause you're new I'll go easy on you."

Raven stepped onto the ring like training platform and instantly took on a fighting stance. Thank you Robin for all those stupid training exercises where she couldn't use her powers. She looked around, trying to find a certain face. There Bats. This'll show him that she could win without powers. She let Canary take the first strike.

Batman scowled as Sparrow held her own against Black Canary. He turned to Nightwing who had appeared right by him. "Does that fighting style remind you of anyone." Batman asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Why yes it does Bats." To prove his point Nightwing mimicked a backflip Sparrow just did only with more precision.

"Wherever Sparrow is from she knows and has trained with that Robin."

Nightwing thought for a second. "I wonder if they have a Nightwing, or as you and Sparrow have put it; Blue Bird."

"But Nightwing, you've never been able to hold your own for this long." Batman pointed to Sparrow and Canary, who were still fighting.

Realization hit Nightwing's face. "That means her world's Robin/Nightwing is stronger than me."

Raven smiled as she felt Canary weakening, but because she didn't want to seem to overpowered she purposely let Canary get a good strike on her. This Raven to fall on the ground and the computerized voice to call out.

"Guest failed."

Canary looked at her, breathing heavy. "The rest of you choose a partner and fight. I'm going to talk to Sparrow."

Raven gulped as she was led to a room.

Canary turned around. "One doesn't simply almost beat a person then for some reason fail. One more hit and I would have been down. Also where did you learn how to fight like Nightwing."

Raven looked Canary steadily in the eyes. Should she tell her? Yes. "First of all he is still Robin and he's my team leader. He also has really unfair training schedules."

Canary looked surprised. "In your world he leads the Team, but as Robin."

Raven shook her head. "Definitely not. I'm part of a team called the Teen Titans. This team also happens to include Beast Boy. I've seen him running around."

Canary looked at her. "Don't tell anyone and for the Team's sake don't participate in the fighting exercise."

Teen Titans Universe

Starfire looked worriedly at Robin's office where he's been spending most of his time. Cyborg came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Still in there isn't he?"

She nodded, but couldn't take it so she ran off. She found herself at the abandoned warehouse they had searched over and over again. Suddenly there was a flash and two scientists popped out.

"See I told you, Kipper. I told you there was a way to reverse the effects.

Starfire, in a raging fury, started to throw star bolts at the men. One of them missed and hit the portal sending Starfire and the men into the white landscape.


	5. Chapter 5

**For some reason I could barely finish this chapter. Anyway I have a poll on my profile regarding this story, please look at it. Also review I believe this story has six follows, but I would love more reviews. Anyway thank you for that! I also may or may not have rushed for 500 words so I got sloppy. I'm sorry :(**

Chapter 5

Raven was the first to notice the flash of light and she teleported to where it was coming from.

Nightwing was the second, but he notified the team. "Miss Martian, doesn't that flash look like the flash we found Sparrow in." She nodded. "Hey where is Sparrow?"

Raven found Starfire laying in a patch of rubble.

Starfire jumped up. "FRIEND RAVEN! Everyone thinks you have perished!" She pulled Raven into a big hug.

Raven backed away. "Starfire, you must call me Sparrow."

"Why, friend Ra-Sparrow?"

"Because I don't want people to know my name."

Starfire nodded an spotted something behind Raven. Her hands and eyes started to glow. "Get away from my friend Sparrow!"

Raven instanty turned around and saw you was standing them there. "Starfire stand down!"

Surprisingly the Tameranian obeyed.

Kipper who had regained consciousness in time to see a team of teens facing, in his opinion, two of the most powerful members of the Teen Titans. "Oh yeah Boss will be happy."

"Sparrow who is this." Nightwing asked the cloaked teen.

"I just said, Starfire." Sparrow answered flatly.

The red haired teen looked at him almost happily. "Friend Nightwing, is that you?"

Sparrow sent Starfire a warning glance.

They know more than they're letting on. "Yes. How do you know my name?"

Starfire looked a little embarrassed at the question. "In my world I may or may not have traveled into the future. That's where I met Nightwing and we became friends."

Nightwing was surprised. Then he shrugged. "Ok if you know Sparrow you must come back with us to the Watchtower."

Boss looked at his screens. Thanks to his stupid yet useful scientists. He now had cameras in both the Teen Titans' world and the Young Justice world. "Yep this's the perfect day."

Teen Titans Universe

Robin ran his hand through his hair.

"Robin, we must take action. Not only is Raven missing so is Starfire."

Robin groaned. "I know Cyborg, but I don't know where to strike."

Beast Boy bursted in. "Robin! Cyborg! H.I.V.E is attacking downtown."

"Titans," minus two, "Go!"

Young Justice Universe

Why did Raven have to pry? Cause she wanted to. "Hey Miss M." Raven had picked up on her nickname. "How exactly did Wally die?" The Martian froze.

"Bart come here!

The speedster sped in. "Yes, Miss M?"

"I want to show Sparrow how Wally died."

The color from his face fell. "Ok."

The Martian's eyes glowed.

After a few minutes Raven pulled out of the Martian's mind. "Thank you for showing me."

Bart nodded and raced off.

Raven knew the Martian was about to ask her a question, but Raven teleported away.

Raven landed at the North Pole. She could see the destruction. Raven sat down cross legged and started to meditate.

Somewhere in her mind or something.

There! There it was a streak of yellow and red. "Kid Flash, Wally!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The blur stopped in front of her. It somewhat resembled the speedster. "Artemis misses you." The blur's face suddenly became much clearer.

"She misses me." He repeated the statement softly.

Suddenly a jolt woke her.

Watchtower

Everybody crowded around Nightwing as he carried the limp Sparrow over his shoulder. After Miss M told him Sparrow had teleported after she told Sparrow about Wally's death he had an idea where she had gone.

"Friends, there is nothing to worry about! Ra-Sparrow does this all the time."

Nightwing noticed the girl had a flash of guilt, but it was soon replaced with calm. What was she about to say instead of Sparrow? Even though she said Raven was fine that couldn't stop the moment of heartbreak he had when he saw her cold, limp body in the snow. When he finally pushed past the crowds and made it to the infirmary, he laid her thin form on a bed. He couldn't help it, a tear escape as he looked at the deathly pale form of his friend he had only known for a short time. When the tear landed on her snow covered cloak she woke with a gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I have been really busy. I made this chapter about 600 words cause it is just a transition chapter. Next one I promise will be longer.**

When Sparrow woke up Nightwing thought her first words would be something along the lines of 'thank you' this is what he got instead.

"Stupid, idiot! I almost had him! Wally was there! Why did you have to wake me!"

Nightwing was taken back. "I saved your life!" He didn't realize his voice was getting louder.

"No, you didn't!

"Yes I did!"

She snarled. "For the last time; I WAS FINE!"

He shut his mouth and looked at her. He turned fast towards the door and left.

Raven hadn't realized she had been crying until a drop of wetness hit her hand. She shook her head. Her emotions were getting out of control not good when you're trying to hide you have powers.

After a while Artemis entered the room. "We could hear the arguing from down the hall. For someone who seems so quiet you sure have a pair of lungs."

Raven smiled. "Thanks for trying to lighten the mood." She thought for a second. "Hey Artemis, would you be mad if I lied about something."

She shook her head. "Nah, when I joined I lied about who my parents were. As long as it doesn't endanger the Team."

"Artemis, I have powers. Very dangerous powers."

She looked at her. "And your name probably isn't Sparrow is it?"

"You've figured me out."

"So what is your real name?"

"Raven."

She smiled. "That my friend, is a very cool name." She paused for a moment. "So what are your powers?"

"For starters I am a empath, I have telekinesis, and I have a soul-self. Those are just three."

Artemis frowned than cracked a smile. "That is really cool. Come on show me!"

Raven's eyes turned black and shadows covered the two girls. Soon there was an empty bed where they just were.

So what did the shadowy travel feel like. Artemis HATED it! The landed in an open field. Raven turned towards her.

"Hold on, I must grab Starfire." The girl disappeared for what seemed like to minutes than reappeared with Starfire in tow.

"Friend Raven where are we?" She soon spotted Artemis. "Oh no! I'm sorry I did not mean to spill your name."

Raven shook her head. "It's alright Starfire. Artemis I want to show you my thoughts, but I'm not a telepath. What I can do is share minds. I see through your eyes, you see through mine."

Artemis looked skeptical, but soon nodded.

Raven sat down muttering some weird enchantment. Artemis's vision changed and she saw this weird three eyed monster terrorizing a city. The scene changed to where Raven's body was covered in some sort of red mark.

(A/N Watch Teen Titans Birthmark.)

Her mind pulled out of Raven's mind and she stumbled back in her own body. She looked at Raven with new eyes. "You're half demon." She muttered as more of a statement. Raven nodded. Just then there was a bright flash of light.

"Kip, every time we do this we get foiled by some kids."

"Relax Frog, it's fine nothing is going to go wrong again."

Teen Titans Universe

Robin paused as he heard a boom from the living room of the tower. Followed by a bright flash of light. He tensed at the thought of the thing that took his friends. He hit the alarm and the remaining two Titans ran in.

"What is it Robin."

"You know how there is a bright flash of light every time someone goes missing, well there it was another one."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both nodded and ran to find the source.

YJ Universe

Nightwing was surprised that there was another bright flash of light, but hew as determined to get there before Sparrow. He almost bumped into Starfire, Sparrow, and Artemis as they looked at the two retreating scientists. He snarled, sort of, and ran after them. He barely registered Sparrow yelling 'no'. As he passed through the glowing sphere he felt another body on top of him.


End file.
